Mandy's mission
by secretwriter8900
Summary: Mandy is always mission focused...right? Maybe she sees a glimpse of Clays heart one night at the bar. Completely A/U just my what could might maybe happen rated M bc yeah Clay is hot and my imagination is dirty


Clay watched Mandy run an index finger around the rim of her glass absently. He could tell she was deeply lost in her own personal after action review of their last mission.

Amanda Ellis would analyze every move every action of every agent and team member over and over until she knew it backward and forward. Its how she got to be so good. It was the reason that she was more of a member of their team than a CIA agent. Her sea green eyes lifted and met Clays across the bar, not for the first time there was a flash of electricity charged between them. Clay grinned and tipped his glass her way in acknowledgement. They had done this dance for years since that first mission when he was just a STRAP on the back of a C130. Nothing more than just flirtatious comments and quick glances. Something different flashed in Mandy's eyes this time, Clay was surprised to her drain the amber liquid from her glass and stand up. His breathing caught for a second when she stepped towards him, her gaze never leaving his. Standing in front of him her mouth curled into a half grin and she reached for his glass. Clay let her take it from him and watched almost hypnotized as she lifted it to her lips and slowly emptied the contents. He felt the blood rushing to his groin when he saw the tiny pink tip of her tongue linger deliberately on the glass.

"Mandy" Clay breathed turning so that he was facing her fully for a long moment just watching her there in front of him. He had never let himself even think about desiring her. Here she was standing there with all the sparks and sexiness the confidence mixed with tentativeness about what in the hell they were getting into. He wanted to reach out and run a finger along the softness of her face, he knew once he crossed that line he wouldn't pull himself back. So he waited, he watched her watching him. The ice shifted in the glass breaking through the spell that they had fallen under. Clay blinked and Mandy looked down and he was sure he saw the beginnings of a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Clay I'm sorry ...I don't know…" She stuttered and set the glass back down on the bar.

"Mandy it's fine, really" Her refusal to look back at him created frustration in Clay, even when he tipped her chin with his finger she still averted her eyes from him.

Clays other hand moved to tangle in her hair marveling for a moment at the softness. Now determined to remove the look of embarrassment from her features He watched her eyes dilate at his touch and warmth again flooded his body. Clay stood closing the distance between them. Taking encouragement from the fact that she didn't pull back from him Clay's head involuntarily dipped, his mouth seeking to claim hers. He felt more than hearing the soft gasp that escaped right before he felt the velvety-ness of her lips against his. She felt so small, so fragile. It was a stark contrast to the strength she exuded everyday fighting some of the worst of the worst out there. The kiss intensified and when her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth he willingly granted it. Matching her thrust, she teased trying to draw him to enter hers.

"Are you sure?" Clay wanted to take her right here on this bar and it would have been the first time he'd drunkenly fucked in the bathroom. But this was Mandy, she deserved more than a dirty bar fuck.

Clay pressed his forehead against hers "Mandy I want you. I want to make you mine right here on this bar an' I don't care who sees" Clays southern accent thicker with his desire for her. "But I'm a mess an' I would just end up hurting you"

Her eyes soften at his words and her hands came to rest on either side of hi unshaven face.

"Clay, you think I'm not messed up? I am a "silent assassin" using humans as my weapon. No one is more fucked up than me. But right now in this moment, all I know is that when you kiss me I FEEL you and I never want to stop feeling that."

Clays arm went around her pulling her into him his mouth on her hers roughly this time, giving and taking feeding off her desire for him and pouring into her his longing. He could feel the heat from her body radiating through the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

Knowing that this was going to change everything, there was no turning back and that at the end of this road was heartache and pain Clay broke away and breathless from their kiss he said

"You wanna get outta here?"


End file.
